Stars Do Twinkle
by GeneralCartoonFanatic1
Summary: This is a mlp fanfic that is rated M, ahem M! FUCKING M GUYS! M! Ok now that that is cleared, it will be containing OCs and maybe future characters who exist, Im not too sure but yeah Dashie is on the list.
1. Chapter 1

_**Her mah Ger, a new story. Anyways hello guys, I am here presenting a whole new story, Stars Do Twinkle. It continues from the last chapter of Is There More Than Just Friendship. Except this will mainly be in StarStrike's(my oc) view. I hope you do enjoy this, please review and follow me if you want more notifications on new chapters. Also it is rated M! ITS RATED M! There will be some explict scenes on her in the near future. Ok? Enjoy.**_

_**P.S: M guys, its rated M! Yeah I say this since some guy said "why did Soarin and Spitfire have sex in chapter 2? Thats disgusting." Its rated M! For a reason. Ok? If you make a comment like that I'll delete it, if you dont like stories like this, go read another story, Im not gonna deal with immature behavior aye. Anyways enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1**

All I heard was muffled sounds from ponies around me talking. My ears were ringing and every inch of me hurt. At first, I didn't know who I was, when I was born, what I am, and where I was. Then it all came back to me. All I remembered was falling from the sky and then i remembered the ground coming at my face hundreds of feet per second. Then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and everything seemed so blurry at first. My ears were still ringing quiet a bit. I couldn't make out what the ponies around me were saying. Once my vision and hearing regained, along with my other senses, I felt pain everywhere. Every time I tried to move, I felt stiffness and pain. It hurt a lot. I can't even believe I'm alive. I looked up at one of the ponies who I recognized instantly. I haven't seen him in so long, yet i remember him clearly. He was a red Pegasus colt with a black mane and tail, outlined with orange. I knew him so well, yet, I've been gone for so long. He was TimeStrike, my dear brother.

I smiled at him and then my dizziness returned and I shook my head to come back to my senses.

"I-It's nice to see you again S-Strikey…hehe…" I said and smiled softly at him. He had tears in his eyes, I would have teared up too, actually, I am tearing up, from all this pain, which is unbearable.

Then a mare pegasus with a yellow coat and orange mane with brilliant gold eyes walked up to me with a confused look on her face.

"U-Um, pardon my rudeness if I am being but Um, who are you?"

I looked at her and responded, about to black out any second now, "My name is StarStrike, I am TimeStrike's sister."

And with that, I finally blacked out.

_XXX_

I slowly woke up in something soft and warm, yeah it's a bed I guess, and my vision was alot better, though it still took a minute to get myself in focus and register my surroundings. Once I was clearly awake. I was in a room, a quite shiny room at that and it smelled like mint. How I love mint. I looked around me, there was simple furniture, a table, chair desk, dresser, TV, etc. I looked to my left and say my dear brother lying on the chair, sleeping. He must have been really tired but wanted to talk to me. Guess he didn't get the chance. I will let him sleep. I looked at my wing, noticing it was sprained a bit and kinda hurt everytime i moved it. I hope it heals soon.

I got up and walked downstairs and looked in the living room, there I saw a unicorn who had coat of blue and her mane and tail was 2 shades of blue, dark and light. She seemed to be reading a book, laying on the couch casually and she looked at me and waved at me with a smile. I waved back and sat on the couch next to her.

"So I see you finally awake, Strike told us all about ya, you seem like an awesome sister for someone to have." she told me with a soft smile.

I blushed. "Oh? So he's been talking about me a lot eh? Heh...I just haven't seen him in so long..." I said looking, remembering what happened. I also remembered where I got hurt...now it left a scar in my gut area.

"Hmm, yeah, he says...that he never gave hope on finding you and believing you were alive, everybody else just kept telling Time to move on, but it's good that he's pretty stubborn sometimes." she said with a small smile.

"Speaking of which...where did you go, what happened to you, he says you disappeared shortly after you were injured while his back was turned." she asked me.

I gulped and looked down, not wanting to recall what happened. I gave her a look and she immediately understood.

"Oh, s-sorry I asked that was too personal, but for now, is there anything you need? I'd be happy to help or make you anything." she offered.

I smiled, she was nice, and I personally wanted to ask how she got everything to smell so minty...uh, anyways, other than that, I didn't really need anything at the moment so I shook my head no. Then I wondered about something and asked, "Hey, earlier, I think if I remember correctly, I saw a yellow pegasus and a blueish male pegasus I think. Who and where are those two, I'm just curious is all."

Colgate looked up, trying to remember where they were. "Oh the mare was Spitfire, the colt was Soarin, they are the members of the Wonderbolts. And I believe they are roaming through Ponyville to get some food for ya. And they had some errands to do, then Spitfire said she's going to go to Rainbow Dash's house and Soarin said-"

"Wait!" I interrupted, "Rainbow Dash is here? In Ponyville?!"

Colgate nodded and tilted her head, wondering why I asked that.

"Well, its just I haven't seen her in such a long time, I was just a bit surprised she's in Ponyville. By now I thought she had joined the Wonderbolts and never thought I see her again." I explained, looking down a little.

She smiled softly. "Well she's in a house made of clouds not too far from here, I mean it's pretty hard to miss. How about you pay her a visit? Here lemme heal that wing for ya." Colgate said.

I smiled softly. "Thank you, I would like that, you know you're pretty nice Colgate." I said smiling and she healed my wing, looking a bit drained and she was panting.

"H-Heh yeah, a lot of ponies say that but Im just a regular mare, now how about you get going, go meet that Dashie friend of yours. I don't want to keep you waiting, hehe." she said and waved to me.

I waved back and I took off and looked around me for Rainbow's house, but as I was doing this something(or somepony) pulled me down. I didn't even see any pegasus flying around but before I knew it, I was being bear hugged by somepony that...I think I didn't know, I cant tell sense my face is buried in her chest as she bear hugged the crap out of me. Then, it didn't take a genius to know that it was Pinkie Pie, who else can snatch me out of the air randomly and hug this tightly?

"OHMYGODSTARWEMISSEDYOUSOMUCHDOYOUTHINKWESHOULDTHROWAWELCOMEBACKPARTY?" she said at millions of miles per hour.

I replied no, and that I was fine but she still did not let go. After a few more minutes of trying to get away from her and saying no to any parties she giggled and let go of me and hopped away while i sat there trying to catch my breath. I will never get used to how random that mare acts.

I flew up to Rainbow's house, or I was pretty sure it was her house. I knocked on the door and I heard hoofsteps approaching the door and Rainbow opened it.

I smiled softly and Rainbow tilted her head. After a short pause Rainbow gasped and hug me tightly "Oh Star! Its you! You're back! I knew you weren't dead, I just knew it!" she said hugging tighter and tighter.

I couldn't talk, not being able to breathe and Rainbow loosened her grip and i giggled, hugging a happy Rainbow Dash.

"Miss me much Dashie, hehe, I did want to meet my good friend, you!" I said and she squeed.

She started asking me questions, a lot of which I did not want to answer, they were too personal and, I just felt like I had to tell Strike first before I was able to tell anyone else. I don't know why but it just felt right.

Rainbow looked up, understanding. "I'm just glad to see you're okay Star...it's just...you've been missing for so long. Ever since...you know...that...incident I had with my father.

You saved my life and then you got injured and shortly after you were gone...it's all my fault I'm so sorry...if...if I got home on time like I was suppose too...you wouldn't of got hurt like that. And you wouldn't have disappeared, please forgive me...it's all my fault-"

I interrupted with a tight hug. "It's not your fault, really it's okay, I'm hear now, that's all that matters Dashie." I said with a smile.

She smiled and hugged back.

Dashie was a good friend, nothing has changed. I'm the only pony who she spills out her feelings to. You need to get Rainbow to trust you a lot in order to to that. Otherwise she's going to deny it or fly away, anything besides telling anypony else her feelings.

Rainbow has a lot of pride, which gets in the way of her doing that.

Me and Rainbow go way back ever since we were little foals.

I met Rainbow in Cloudsdale at a little Day Care center when my mom had to go to work. On my first day there I was very shy and usually hid in my blanket from a lot of the other foals, scared. I was always a very shy mare and even more shy as a foal. All I ever did was fall asleep in my blankey while suckling my pink little pacifier.

This went on for about a week until one day.

I woke up from my sleep, suckling on my favorite pacifier from some noises the other foals were making. My ears perked up when a ball rolled to me, I sniffed it and tilted head and looked at the foals who were waiting for me to pass it.

My shyness took over me and I scooted back out of fear, whimpering and tearing up, grabbing blanket and wrapped myself up in it.

The other foals looked at one another and took the ball and continued playing. I let out a small cute sigh and was about to fall back asleep until I heard soft sad whimpering.

I looked to my left, she was a little foal who was wearing a rainbow colored diaper and she had cyan blue coat and a rainbow mane and tail. I tilted my head as I looked at her whimpering and crying, trying to figure out why she was sad. I've seen her before but she never cried, I was curious.

Then it hit me, nopony was around her. I looked around her, nopony in sight. Now that i saw it, I realized that's why the rainbow pony wasn't in to many activities, nobody wanted to play with her.

I wanted to crawl to her but I hesitated, my shyness stepping in. I couldn't just see her cry so I pushed my shyness aside and crawled to the sad rainbow pony.

After I was close enough for her too notice me, I nudged her arm with my nose. She looked at me and sniffed softly, whimpering a little quietly still. I tilted my head, wanting to know why the others wouldn't play with her. She pointed at her mane and tail.

She was different. She had a rainbow colored mane and everypony else though she was a freak.

I then gave her a hug and she sniffed and hugged back.

I looked around for my toy, a little ball and we rolled it around to each other and giggled happily as we did.

Then a foal who was bigger than both of us snatched the toy from us, gave us a raspberry and crawled away with our ball.

I teared up and whimpered, knowing I couldn't do anything about it but Rainbow Dash had a determined look on her face. Then it took my mind a bit to register what happened. In a flash of rainbow she ran towards the foal who took our ball, she snatched it from him and pushed him onto his back and she ran back to me with my ball.

The foal started crying and we giggled and I cheered happily as we continued to play with it, happy as I can be.

When it was nap time, all the other foals huddles together and cuddled with their friends and I got my blankey and wrapped my self in it and sighed happily from its warmth.

I then heard soft whimpering and i opened an eye to see the lone rainbow pony shivering on the floor.

I gasped quietly and crawled to her and wrapped my blankey around her. She turned around and sniffed and purred softly from the warmth and snuggled in the blankey.

I giggle and snuggled in with her, sharing the blankey.

I closed my eyes and then a few seconds later the rainbow pony licked my cheek affectionately from my kindness and I purred happily and fell asleep, next to my first and Best Friend.

_XXX_

I smiled softly, remembering and I didn't notice Rainbow was calling my name.

"Hello Star, you there silly mare, hehe." she said and gave a giggle when I looked at her in response.

I smiled softly, "Heh, sorry, just looking back at some old memories is all, sorry bout that. Also I'm going to head out-"

Rainbow hugged me before I finished. "Heh, be safe Star, also there's a surprise waiting for at the stage place in Ponyville, its located right near Colgate's house if you remembered." I nodded, I did remember and I'd stop by there. It is getting pretty late though. I wonder what it could be.

I shrugged and waved to Rainbow Dash and flew out of her house and sighed happily, happy to see my best friend after such a long time. I personally thought I'd never see her again. The thought made me tear up but I wiped the tears away. I'm here now, why should I cry? I should be happy, and I am happy.

I might just now be crying from shear joy, but I managed to keep a lot of those tears in as well. I didn't want some passing pegasus seeing me cry. I do not feel like explaining on what is going on.

I then looked down in Ponyville and tilted my head...it was dark and...quiet.

I facehoofed my self, of course its dark and quiet, it is night time after all, hell the moon is the only source of light right now. But still...I felt so uneasy. I mean I never seen this place uncrowded before and so quiet. I mean yes I only been in Ponyville for a day and didn't know much about it but I'd be satisfied to even see one pony out here.

But there was no one. I shrugged it off my mind and opened the door to the house arena where my "surprise" was and then I entered inside and the lights flicked on and everypony in unison yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"OH DEAR LUNA!" I yelled and clutched my chest, breathing from the sudden fright. I then wondered who planned this party. As if it was a welcome back...

Dammit Pinkie Pie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I R back with Chapter 2, and this was uploaded...somewhat quickly, I mean, it's been under one week since I posted the 1st chapter so...meh whatever, let's see how this goes, hope ya'll enjoy ^-^**_

**Chapter 2**

Apparently Pinkie wasn't listening to all my nos and stuff, but I guess I did step into this one myself. I mean, meet me at some place, what else couldit be? What they were going to give me a million bits? Yeah I don't think so.

Anyways, after my near heart attack I walked in and the party started. It was pretty good, lot of dancing and singing going around, I was looking around, seeing if TimeStrike could be here, but he didn't get to come. I had to admit I was a bit disappointed but this party was pretty unexpected and random...so...I really cannot blame him for this one, heh.

I walked around and everypony was pretty much dancing their plot off. There were a bit few who were actually drunk, which made me wonder where the source is coming from.

Also, I really don't dance, I don't like dancing and I don't know how to dance, if anything I'd sing, I dunno if I am really good or not, I never performed in front of a live audience because I pretty much gets stage fright, so I might stand there like a stick who lost its way.

I then bumped into a guy and he looked at me and smirked. "Hey you sexy thing, wanna go to my place and have some fun in bed, hehe, you'll be my bad girl." he said and rubbed my plot.

Okay, Im blushing so hard just from what he said and im pretty disgusted at him, so, in return I do this.

I smiled seductively and our noses touch. "Oh, you like how I look don't ya?" I said in a seductive alluring voice.

He blushed for a split second and smirked. "Hehe, yeah."

I giggled and then I opened my wings and slapped him across the rooms with them with all my might.

Ponies looked at me and back to him, mainly stallions, they nodded, getting the message to not try anything funny.

Yeah after past...events during my life, I really don't take kindly to colts acting like that to me...since I've been with a cult who used my...you know what, thats for another time. Mares...I never been with a mare but I guess im pretty much asexual...or a bi, Im not too sure just yet, I haven't given up on love...and there was this one mare I saw and talked to a lot and...uh, well anyways, I really don't see myself as...attractive. Im just a mare pegasus with a red coat, mane and tail with black and white highlights, and green eyes. Nothing special about me when I look at myself in the mirror, hell, I have a cutie mark but I don't know what it means, I don't know my talent, but I don't say it to others, I really don't want to be laughed at.

I shaked my head, snapping out of my thoughts and I decided to go and get some...punch. I went up to the bowl, filled up my glass and sipped the liquid. It was pretty strong and tasted like strawberries, yep this was wine, but I love wine, this happens to be my favorite flavor. I drunk the whole cup and I was about to get another one until I saw a large crowd gathering around something or someone.

Curious, I decided to see who was the source, so I put down my drink and I followed the crowd, once I was there I manuevered around them and once I was in the font of the lines I saw the source. I gasped.

She was a mare, a pegasus with a white coat, a brown mane outlined with red but what caught my heart the most, was her eyes. They radiated kindness and beauty and one was sky blue, the other was crimson red.

She hugged some of the ponies, maybe her fans before backing away and went into the backstage door. I didn't get to say hai to her either, but I noticed she had a headset on, she must have been the singer. I went back to the main room where everyone was gathered around, looking at her as she prepared to sing a song.

_XXX_

After she was done singing, the fans applaud her and cheered, I did too. She did such an amazing job...and her voice...was so beautiful.

I wanted to congratulate her. I'd expect to see more fans pilling around her door, but actually everybody was a bit drunk, so they lost their sense of direction, I was the only sober pony in this place.

I saw a guard and I decided to sneak around him, since I already know he won't let me in, guards are naturally jerks and stubborn, but they have their reasons actually, still, that won't stop me from getting past them.

I smiled as I walked past him through an open section in the curtains that led into the room, I looked around the room.

It had a lot of equipment, most likely for technical problems and some extra stuff. You know just in case some things go wrong. I saw some ponies in here who were the performers, I saw the famous DJ-Pon3, aka, Vinyl Scratch, paired up with Neon Lights, I also saw Soothing Melody, and Octavia. Huh, these parties are pretty famous. The ponies were chatting up with each other, but I didn't pay attention, I looked for the mare who was just up there, then I heard her voice and turned my head to the general direction and she was chatting up with Pinkie Pie.

I smiled and trotted to her to greet her but stopped by, you guessed it, The Guard.

"Ma'am, what do you think you're doing?" he said in a deep scruffy voice.

I smiled nervously at him. "You know uh, just uh...wandering around, the sneaking past you wandering around that is. Heh."

The Guard rolled his eyes and gently took my arm. "Look I'm sorry ma'am but you are going to have to leave, this is for authorized ponies only." he said and started walking me out of the backstage area.

"No no, wait I'm trying to see someone, please you need to understand-!"

He shook his head and we both argued as he dragged me out.

Apparently we made a bit of a noise because the mare who I saw on stage ears perked up and she ran to us and talked to the guard. The guard nodded and let go of me. He turned to me.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I didn't know."

I was a bit surprised he apologize, and being the nice mare a lot of ponies know, I nodded and forgave him, I mean he was just doing his job after all, who could blame him.

"Hey I'm really sorry about that, I hope he didn't cause any trouble. He takes his job seriously." the mare said to me.

I looked at her, blushing a little, hopefully she didn't see. "H-Hey, it's not a big deal, you know guards, just doing their job, also thank you for saving me back there, heh." I told her with a soft smile.

She shrugged and took off her headset. "Hey no problem...oh hey, you're that new pony everypony has been talking about. It's really nice to see you...um...what is your name?" she asked with a soft smile.

I stuttered like an idiot. "O-Oh um, my n-name is StarStrike...y-you can call me Star...hehe.." I replied.

She giggled and shook my hoof, which was actually VERY warm. "I'm SoloFire, also known as Fire-Fly and Solo, you can call me whatever you like." she said with a smile.

Hmm, SoloFire, it was a pretty name actually.

"So Star, what brings you here in Ponyville, we never seen ya here before." she said.

"Oh well I uh...just visiting family who lives here, and to be honest, this place is very nice than I previously lived...Cloudsdale I really don't like anymore, so I packed my things and moved here, the thing is, I really have no place to stay, might just rent a hotel." I said, some of it was lies, some were truths.

SoloFire nodded. "Ah, well it is nice to see you here Star, I hope you will enjoy it here." she said cheerfully.

I nodded and then I remembered what I came to ask her in the first place. "Oh hey, you know when you singed up there? You did such an amazing job! You really have a beautiful voice." I complimented.

Her response was a light blush which I found cute and she gave me a soft smile. "Well it is one of the two special talents I have, heh."

I tilted my head, obviously it was singing, I wonder what the other one was.

"Hey, what's your other talent if you don't mind me asking.?" I asked.

"Oh well um...I really like fire and that's my special talent, fire, hence my name." she said.

No wonder why her hoof was so warm. I looked at her cutie mark, it was a music note( ) which on the tip of it, was surrounded by fire, seemed obvious.

Sh looked at mines. "Say, what's your talent there?" she asked. My cutie mark was a blue lightning bolt piercing a yellow star. To be honest...I don't know what my talent is, I never knew, I have little memory on how I got the cutie mark in the first place.

"Um, I, uh, look after electricity, so I make sure they don't discharge in huge amounts..heh..." I lied.

She tilted her head and smiled. "Hmm, never heard of that before, sounds neat. Hey, lets go get some punch, heard it's pretty tastey." she said with a smile.

"Oh, well...it isn't punch, it is actually wine, strawberry to be exact." I said to her, rubbing back of my head nervously.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my Celestia! I love strawberry!" she said trotting up to the bowl and grabbed a drink and took a sip and sighed happily.

"Mmm~ Strawberry, best flavor ever, hey want any?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I actually had quite a few, im actually slightly tipsy." I admitted, and I actually am to be honest, but I can still walk...maybe not in a perfect straight line though.

She giggled and took another cup of the drink.

"Oh Solo, how did you get your cutie mark?" I asked her, deciding to get another cup and take a sip.

She looked up, thinking. "Oh, what a story...lets see. I...kind of accidentally burned down the playground when I was young, that's when my cutie mark appeared, I did not know what the note meant on my cutie mark, it wasn't until later I found out I have a singing talent, I've been singing ever since." she said with a soft smile and sighing from those days happily.

That was quite a story, she then looked at me. "How did you get yours?" she asked, looking at me as she took a sip.

I looked down. "I...really don't remember exactly how I got it...I tried but I can't seem to remember anything back that far, it's frustrating to be completely honest." I admitted.

She tilted her head. "Aww...don't worry, it will come up soon, you just need time. Everypony finds their talent one way or another." she reassured me.

I smiled and thanked her.

"Yeah, it was really nice meeting ya, but I think I'm going to go home now, I really enjoyed talking with you, hope we can talk more soon." she said and started walking to the exit.

"Oh wait, do you live far, I could fly with you if ya want me to." I offered with a smile.

"Aww, of course that's so sweet thank you, company would actually be nice." she said.

We both spread our wings and flew out the exit and towards her house. I couldn't help but noticed how here her brown haired glowed within the moonlight and how it trailed behind her, it was just...beautiful.

I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts and flew to her side.

"Say, how long have you been in Ponyville? I've just got here today." I asked her.

"Oh, I've actually been here only for a few weeks myself. I still don't know everything about this place, a good person to ask is Pinkie Pie." she said with a soft smile.

"Ah, why did you move here...I mean if you don't mind me asking."

She looked down, right away I regretted asking her. "Well..I just needed to get away from certain people is all..let's just leave it at that." she said, with a pinch of sadness in her voice.

I nodded and and flew backward, understanding, and wanting to keep up a talk I asked, "Hey, how is this place like? It looks nice from the looks of it."

She smiled happily. "Oh this place is perfect, believe me. It's a place where Pegasus, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies can live together in harmony. It is what makes this place so unique, like Cloudsdale is just full of Pegasus who really don't want to touch the ground, some of them don't even know what it looks like, heh. But here, you can make all sorts of friends, I am really glad I found this place, so far, I bought a house and I think I will live here for the rest of my life, it's such a good place, I really hope you enjoy it here Star." she said.

Well this place is pretty amazing, seeing all 3 types of ponies in one place is pretty rare. But it's so nice to talk to all different kinds of ponies.

"Hmm, well I'll take it into consideration, so far I love this place, actually I am really thinking about living-MMF!" I crashed into Solo's house and I shook my head from the pain.

"Owie..."

Solo rushed to my aid. "Oh dear, are you ok? You need to watch where ya go hun." she said helping me up.

I smiled softly. "Don't need to say that twice, well this must be your house...it's pretty nice, also, I hope I can see you again..heh." I said to her.

She giggled and nodded. "You will, I'll be that one pony who is out on the streets singing her plot off. Hard to miss."

I smiled, I wanted to go in for a hug...but I thought that would...be weird to her, so I was thinking about just saying a Goodnight.

Solo then pulled me into a hug, both of us blushing, she was so warm...when I mean warm, I mean above the avg pony's temperature warm. It was such a cozy feeling and I wanted to stay like this foever, she smelled like strawberries. She then let go, and smiled softy.

"Night Star." she said and closed the door.

I smiled softly and then flew back to Colgate's house and knocked on her door.

She opened the door and had a blush already on her face. I wonder why. I also saw she was also sweating a little.

"Oh hey Star, what brings you hear?" she asked.

I then smelled something...it seemed very familiar...very natural at that...no no, can't be. Star get those thoughts out of your mind.

"Oh, well, it's just, I need a place to stay, and I don't have any bits on me, I was thinking about going to look for a job in the morning." I explained.

She smiled. "Of course you can! Just go in one of the guests rooms, if you need anything let me know, I will treat ya just like family." she said cheerfully.

I smiled and thanked her, then because of the best of my curiosity, I asked. "Also, why are you blushing and...uh..kinda sweaty?"

Colgate's blushed seemed to intensify more. She looked back to the room where...I last saw my brother in. "Oh, me and Strikey are just..working on something...a uh, surprise for...uh, somepony..." she said. I wasn't so sure...oh no she didn't, hmm...yep its true, I know EXACTLY what she was doing.

"Look Colgate, lying is not your thing, just stop, now as long as your walls our soundproof I'm ok with it, now I need some sleep, night. And again, thank you." I said and giggled when she blushed even deeper.

I walked up into one of the rooms and closed the door and I yawned. I got in one of the beds and proceeded to fall asleep. And I dunno if it was just me, but I heard slight quiet moans coming from the other room. Eh, might have been me.

_XXX_

I woke up with a yawn and went to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror at my messy mane. Yep.

I then got a brush and brushed it all out until it was strait and neat and I looked at it and gave a mall smile.

I went downstairs to a scene I was actually expecting. My brother and Colgate were sitting on the couch and looked as if they were waiting for me, which they were actually.

I sighed, knowing this day would come.

I sat down next to them. "Alright, it's time for a story, sit back and relax."

_**Yush, hey guys, this is end of chapter 2, hoped you liked it, follow and favorite~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is Chapter 3 yes? D'oh boy, to top it all off, my space bar is acting up so if you see any words that are like...mashed together or so, yeah. Anyways, enjoy the story...there will be cake. You will be missed.**_

**Chapter 3**

My brother looked at me with serious eyes and then he asked me in an emotionless tone, "Star, where the hell were you for 2 to 3 years? Everyone thought you were dead...everyone except me because I never lost faith in you."

I looked down, sighing. To be honest I don't remember too much, but I'd explain it as best as I can to them.

"I...some things i remember other things is just a blur that I have little no no detail about. All I remember was after I...was...fatally wounded by Dash's dad..I...saw a...unicorn...I could not tell if it was a male or female because I was in so much pain my vision was a bit blurry and I couldn't see straight, anyways, so it cast a spell on me and I just saw a rush of blur, going so fast I didn't know where I was going to go. I was actually certain that I would have almost crashed into something to be honest." I said, looking up at them in a distant way, trying to remember more things and Strike nodded.

**Flash Back**

Then...I woke up...at first I thought I was dead, but through the blurriness I saw some object that was pretty normal. I felt what i was laying on, which was grass, tall grass at that, I then looked around more and the temperature was quite nice actually, around maybe 75 degrees F. I then I noticed a LOT of trees, it didn't really take an expert to know that I was in a rain forest. Though it wasn't really moist to be completely honest, just a nice temperature.

I begin to look around, quite scared since I have never been on my own before and that I had no clue where I was, I was pretty sure I was lost. I called out to see if anyone could hear me, no sign, all I heard was a couple of bird calls...and a growl that scared the living crap out of me, so I just decided to keep my mouth shut. I then walked around some more, judging to how thick with vegetation this place was, I really doubted that this place had locals, except for some animals, I actually confirm that there were animals since I jumped when I saw a snake hiss at me.

After a while I started to get hungry and I sniffed the grass, decided to take a bite, and it turns out, it's actually the best grass I have ever eaten, they had some water in them too, but it was not enough, I was pretty thirsty. I can go without a drink for a VERY long time, waaay past the limit of your average pony, and on another side note, I cannot drink water, not because its mandatory, because I decide not to, pure water just...for some reason makes me feel uneasy and as far as I can tell, I have never drank water before purely. Sure I've eaten things with SMALL bits of water in them, even THAT makes me feel a bit uneasy. I've never taken in a normal amount of water, I've never been exposed to rain or snow. I can tolerate steam, I find that really relaxing.

I then finally came to a conclusion 3 days later after wondering and wondering. I was going to be stuck here either forever, or for quite a long time. I then went back to survival camp on where I stumbled upon this situation, I was so glad I payed attention to the mentor. I needed something to cut through wood, since I have a lot of wood around me. Of course the wood has water in it so it will be pretty hard to break, but on the bright side it will make my tools a lot stronger and my foundation of my camp pretty strong and good, long lasting. I needed something to cut through the tough wood. I looked around for stone, sharp stone at that. There were some laying on the ground so i grabbed some and inspected them and I finally settled with the sharpest one. I then got another stone and starting to carve them. It takes a LOT longer to carve stone than wood, but it was manageable, though in return I have gotten some blisters on my hooves so I had to use my wings, though had to be careful. What I'd give to be a unicorn sometimes.

When I finally got the sharp stone into the shape I want, it resembled a saw, with the fine jagged edges, though mine was a bit uneven but it was still useful. I then tested out on a lone branch in the grass, it must have just fallen off because when I looked on the area where it was attached, it looked healthy. I cut through it with little effort and I smiled softly. I then looked at my saw and looked back at the branch. The branch it was pretty thick and strong. I could use it as a handle for my saw but I would have to carve it into the particular shape i want so I can handle it well.

After a few hours I carved it into the shape I want that matched pretty good with the saw. I then got some grass and tied them together tightly with some long grass and tied it in a knot. I then smiled, after I cut some trees, I just might actually I've in this environment, protecting myself.

_XXX_

A few days later after keeping this up and working of non-stop, I manage to make a lot of sharp weapons for different purposes. Of course I'm not going to eat animals, I'm a freaking herbivore...unless I magically ran out of vegetation to eat. I love animals, but if I have to kill a predator that is stalking and is about to attack me, I will show no fear. This has actually already happened. Yesterday when I was carving a spear, something growled behind me, I thought it was imagination after I looked back, not seeing anything, then I shrugged and went back to carving. Then all of a sudden I was on the ground in a split second, face to fave with a Panther, judging from the species, it was a Black Panther, pretty vicious yeah. It growled at me, ready to gnaw my neck off at any moment. It had me pinned and i reached for my knife, though it was just out of my reach, I used my wing and it grabbed a hold of it and I swiped its side with the knife and it yelped, jumping off of me. It growled as I stood up, the knife in my mouth at i glared at it, giving it a warning to back off. It ignored it and it charged at me, I stood there, waiting for the right moment. Just as its claws were about to dig into my flesh, I side stepped and my knife sliced its neck and it fell flat on the ground, bleeding out almost instantly.

I looked at the poor creature, tearing up a little. She was so beautiful...goes to show, dangerous things can be beautiful, but deadly. I then skinned the creature to take its warm coat and then I gave it a nice proper burial, I was not gonna let that beautiful creature rot...it...needed a burial...she needed a burial.

After about an hour, I finally buried at after patting the last bit of dirt on it and then I heard something in the bushes and I instantly grabbed for my knife. I thought it was another threat. I then opened the bushes and what I saw made my heart stop in its tracks. It was a pup...a baby panther. It was so adorable, I put down my knife, to show it I was no threat and I let it come towards me at its own pace and it sniffed my hoof and licked it and then lost interest in it. I could tell it was a she from its coat and brightness. It walked over to my camp site, sniffing around the objects. I was wondering here she came from, I thought about the suggestions and then I came to a realization. The...panther I killed...it...was...her mother. I looked down at it, tearing up as it walked to the coat of her mother and snuggled against it and whimpering. I felt so bad...then I made a silent argument with myself and came to an answer, I was going to go and raise this thing myself. I motioned it to come to me, getting at its level and I petted her head gently, rubbing her ears and she purred and nuzzled my nose, which I found adorable and I huggled it for a bit. I then decided to put my spear into some use besides for self defense, use it for hunting. Not for me of course but for the pup I need to take care of.

I inspected the pup, she had little claws and had and little teeth and fangs, it could eat solid foods. I then remembered seeing a nearby lake, which I saw a couple of fish hop out of. I didn't really payed much attention to it since water makes me uneasy, but...this pup would starve if she did not get any food in her system. I estimated that maybe one whole fish could feed her and i grabbed a basket to store the fish in and I grabbed my spear and headed towards the lake, which was around 100 meters away from us, I made sure she was following me and she was, trying to swipe at my tail and I giggled at it.

I arrived at the lake and it was pretty plentiful of fish. I grabbed the spear in my mouth and I looked into the water. I raised my spear and the tip slashed through the water. I missed my target, the fish was quite slippery. I tried again, this time a lot quicker and I managed to catch one. I smiled softly and then I placed it in the basket. After about 10 sessions of swiping, I only got 4 fish and I settled with that, seeing a total of five, thinking that it should keep the pup fed for about a week. Before I fed the fish I needed to cut open its stomach to see if the fish actually swallowed anything that seems useful, like stone and iron, and I felt the need to actually cook the fish, just in case, I did not want the pup to get sick, though it probably will not get sick...but I just felt it was right. I smelled cooked meat, I don't like the smell of it AT ALL, because I am a pony, but I think the pup would like it so I was willing to cook it for her.

I went back to my campsite, once again making sure my new pet was following me and I then sat down the basket. I cut open the fish and took some of the stone and iron out of it, it was not much but it was something, I found a shard of sharp iron that seemed useful. I then remembered on how to build a fire. I got some stone and I rubbed them together to create friction, so that heat would build up in between them and fire would be made. After a bit of doing this, I clapped the rocks together once they were hot enough and sparks flew onto the bundle of sticks I created. A little fire was burning and i blew on it and played with it a bit, for some reason heat doesn't affect me, I can put my hoof in the fire and it would not effect me at all, I found it strange and kind of cool. I didn't need a pan or something because of it, I just held the fish in the fire with my bare hooves for a minute until it was cooking and popping a bit. I then set it down in front of the pup and it sniffed the fish and proceeded to eat up. I stored the other fish in a bucket of water, I used it as a storage so that the fish would not rot and stink up the whole place, but there was also a risk of cooking fish, that it would attract predators, but it could be a good thing, might use their fur for warmth just in case it gets cold, like I did to the panther, I may bury them too.

I then blinked and got and idea. For every bit of iron I collect it could become quite useful. I had the ability to make fire. Maybe I could make bricks with the stone...instead of using wood. Though I'll have to make sure to keep a fire going so that it would make anything catch on fire. I could maybe melt iron and shape it into a bucket. I had an ability to withstand fire for some reason so, it is an advantage. I could then use water to solidfy it into the shape I want, a bucket for the melted stone, to shape it into bricks, sharp spears, but I may use iron for the tools part, maybe use both. I smiled softly and nodded at the idea. I got to work.

Things went like this for about 2 years, I was living a good surviving life, I never ran out of materials, I even made a house and a smelting area, and a kitchen. My pup...she was grown and well trained and obeyed commands, and she was very sweet, she even helped me fend off predators. She was actually quite strong than the normal panther, usually overpowers predators with little to no injury during the process.

I smiled, she was a big girl and i col snuggle her all I want and usually cuddle up next to her when we are going to sleep. Awhile back when she was still a pup, I named her Precious. Precious was a good huntress, she could easily catch fish and some prey to feed her own self, which was fine by m but on occasion, I cook the meat just to be nice. I never thought about leaving the camp but sometimes, I sigh and cry to myself a little, missing my family, friends, everypony. I could go away from the camp if I wanted to but then...Precious would have nobody to be with. I just did not have the heart to let her go. We had a strong bond, she would whimper every time I go away just to find some materials, which made me feel really guilty and sad, but I managed to do it.

Speaking of Precious, when I woke up the next morning, she wasn't laying next to me anymore. I was guessing she got up early to go hunting but, she would have noticed to tell me by nudging my shoulder...she did not do that and I got a little worried.

I decided that she will come back later. I went to the smelting room, got an iron cup, scooped a cupful of the melted lava/stone and I took a sip. It was actually tasty to me since I can tolerate this stuff, I used it as a drink source. Though I would prefer plasma. I then used the rest of it to smelt some iron to renew my sharpening wheel, the iron wheel I use to sharpen metal, it was quite worn out and I needed a new one. Before I did that, I bathed in the lava, yes, I can bathe in lava, it's waaaaaay better than bathing in water in my opinion because lava will burn off the dirt and germs.

After hours of smelting and shapening the wheel, I realized Precious has not come back yet. I decided to search for her. I was downright worried...what if she was hurt...and she was dead...-no, I would not think like that. I yelled out her name, looking for her and then I decided to take flight to get a bird's eye view.

I searched for 3 hours, making landmarks to lead me to home when I found her. I did find her, and she was perfectly fine actually. More than fine...she was happy. I looked at her, she was with another panther, a male one at that. They were cuddling and sometimes chasing each other playfully. She looked so happy...

I then landed near them and the male saw me and growled, I didn't want to hurt him but I reached for my knife behind my wing, only to remember I left it back at the camp site. I then backed away, now scared as the male walked up to me, about to attack but Precious got in front of him, looking at him with pleading eyes. The male instantly backed away, looking at me and then turned to her and licked her cheek and nuzzled. She walked up to me and snuggled me and I hugged Precious, kissing her nose, knowing that I would have to leave her. I told her to be a good girl and be happy. I then walked away, trying not to look back but she gently grabbed my arm and whimpered, wanting me to stay with them.

"No Precious...I can't I-I need to leave you with him, you will be happier with him than me, he's your mate, I want you both happy...please...do that for me? As a final command?" I said smiling softly at her. She nodded and then nuzzled my cheek, I teared up and petted her longer than I ever have, saying my final goodbyes and remembering everything we have been through together. I then got up and arose into the air, I then looked down, with a shadow casting over my face from my mane and tears streamed down my cheeks, shinning from the light as they fell into the open air and then I flew away, crying the whole way, bearing with the fact that I had to leave my best friend so that she could be happy.

I then flew inside my house and then cried in the spot where me and Precious slept at, always cuddling, i used her as a fluffy pillow, I cried for maybe hours until my ear flickered, hearing the sound of a door opening and I was alert instantly. What I saw was a sight for sore eyes but I instantly recongized. It was a unicorn, now that I could tell what it looked like, it was a male with a snow white coat and mane, outlined with light blue, he was actually quite beautiful and handsome and I blushed just looking at him but I was also mad at him too. He was the one who sent me to this paint. Before I could give him a piece of my mind, he then made his horn shine once more and then everything just went black.

I woke up...and saw a familiar face...it was my brother TimeStrike. Everything on my body hurt.

**FlashBack** **End**

I looked up at the two, they both still had tears in their eyes from the Precious part of my story, Strike spoke up. "Wow sis...it sounds like you had quite the adventure...I'm so glad to have you back...I'm sorry about your pet too...

He hugged me and I hugged him back, still remembering that painful moment was only about 2 days ago. I will miss her so much, but she will stay in my heart forever. I hope one day, I will be able to see her again.

_**Hoped yo enjoyed this chapter, favorite and Review ;3**_


End file.
